vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinonome Azma
|-|Alice = |-|World devil = Summary A little girl that lives with abusive relatives and is in search of her mother. She has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, that makes her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. Each night she has to fight with seven others against so-called World Devils. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C (Possibly much higher). Higher in World Devil Form. At least Low 2-C with Anti-proton bomb Name: Shinonome Azma Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Female Age: 14 years Classification: Human, Alice, Anomaly, World devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Materialization, Manifestation, True Flight, Durability Negation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Possibly much higher). Higher in World Devil Form (Ignores enemy durability with energy absorption). At least Universe level+ with Anti-proton bomb Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic (Much faster than Jikai oni). Faster in World Devil Form and in Final Form. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Unknown in World Devil Form and in Final Form Durability: Multy-City Block level (Stronger than Alices, which tanked The King's Devil Form attacks), higher in World Devil Form Stamina: Very High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation, universal in World Devil Form and with Anti-proton bomb Standard Equipment: Seki-chan Intelligence: Possibly high. She is a very skillful fighter also. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alice - A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, making him or her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. * Extrasensory Perception - An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or world devils. * Spiritual body - In Wonderland an Alice receives a body of pure energy, that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Wonderland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. * Superhuman statistics - The strength, speed and durability of an Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. * Energy transfer - An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her vital energy to someone (another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission an Alice can cut her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. * Limiter - An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. * Flight - By concentrating energy in the legs, An Alice can stand and move in the air, simulating flight. * Strengthening - By concentrating energy in his or her hands, an Alice can deliver very strong blows that can damage another Alice (which is invulnerable to materialized weapons). Materialization - An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows the look of a gun, but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create even a tank or a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (With a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization can not spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items can not be very different from their counterparts in the real world. They can not create a gun that will fire like a large-caliber rifle. However, they can change the shape of the created object. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a spear, change its shape and so on. * Helmet - Azma materializes a helmet that can protect against Roukai oni's acid attacks. * Axes - Azma can create different axes. In most cases, she prefers to build giant hatchets that easily cut through stone walls. * Throwing axes - Azma creates small tomahawks. These axes can vaporise stone columns (with an effect similar to annihilation). * Giant Axe - Azma creates an axe over hundreds of meters in height. * Unlimited Axe Works - Azma creates a huge number of axes and throws them at the enemy. Manifestation - An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that shoots nuclear warheads. In fact this ability has no restrictions, it can help to be the highest form of life. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). * Giving life - By using manifestation on a dead body Azma is able to grant it a new life. So she turned a dead parrot into an Alice. *'Light' - In the mode of manifestation, she is able to shoot at the enemy with powerful beams of light. One such bundle of easily destroying several copies of the King. * Manifestation of rage - A condition in which Azma releases all negative emotions that have accumulated over the years to increase the parameters of her spiritual body. The body is granted incredible strength and speed, and its attacks are truly rapid, crushing, and deadly. However, excessively prolonged use of this mode causes the spiritual body to start crumbling to pieces. * Manifestation of death - A condition in which Azuma transforms into a skeleton that holds the scythe of death. All around her starts to rot and break (even at a distance of tens of meters). A single blow is powerful enough to destroy Roukai oni. ** Energy absorption - The ability to absorb the spiritual power of another Alice (or other living things). *'Anti-proton bomb' - Azma manifests all her desires and dreams, embodying them in a huge anti-proton bomb. This bomb is enough to destroy the universe. Gallery img000013-1.png|Anti-proton bomb 1 img000016.png|Anti-proton bomb 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Heroes Category:Sekai Oni Category:Energy Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2